


Settling In

by triscuit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl shares his bed for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In

Moving in had been an ordeal to say the least. Between them, they decided it would make more sense if Chromedome had just moved his things into Prowl’s apartment. Not only was it the bigger one between them, but Chromedome didn’t even want to begin imagining the nightmare of packing all of Prowl’s belongs up. At least with his own possessions he was perfectly content with tossing them all haphazardly into boxes. 

There were things Chromedome expected when moving in. First, it was that there would probably be a high standard to how clean he kept things. Second, he would have to most likely get used to whatever organization systems were already in place in this home. What he really should've been anticipating was the fact that for the first time, Prowl was finally letting them share a berth together.

Walking into the bedroom, he looked to see Prowl curled up on his own berth. And in a rather, odd, position. Prowl was laying atop his sheets, his head resting at the foot of his bed with a few pillows tucked under his waist. It looked like his spinal strut was being bent in the most uncomfortable position he could manage, as his body was twisted so his chest was resting against the sheets. 

Chromedome wasn't sure what to make of this. A quick glance confirmed Prowl was looking over a datapad, probably reviewing a case for an unlikely lead. They really needed to do something to unwind. 

“You got room for company?” Chromedome spoke, it wasn’t his best attempt at trying to make the situation a little less awkward. 

Prowl’s response didn’t help.

“What? Do you think there isn’t enough room for two? There should be adequate space to rest for the both of us.” Prowl set down his datapad on the nightstand, beginning to sit up. “I double checked-”

“Relax. I was just making small talk.” Chromedome replied, easing behind Prowl as he settled down on the berth. “Really, don’t worry.” He even tried to make an effort to help the other mech calm down. Reaching out his hand, he carefully traced his fingers over that space between his doorwings. With long strokes he rubbed over the spot, watching as Prowl became more rigid before relaxing once more. 

“Careful.” There was an edge to Prowl’s voice. He warned Chromedome in the past about personal space and comfort zones he’d rather keep from being breached. Only recently had he been a bit more flexible about these rules, but it didn’t mean his partner was exempt from being cautious. 

This wasn’t a situation Chromedome was too familiar with. Normally his taste in partners didn’t lead him to someone like this. But even so, he would try to be as accommodating as he could. There was a reason they lasted this long, and it wasn’t because of a lack of options on his own part. “Got it.” Chromedome replied, watching Prowl’s expression as he allowed his hand to wander down the dip of his spinal strut. 

The room couldn’t have been more silent as Chromedome's hand moved to Prowl's waist. He leaned forward, dipping it down to meet his inner thigh. He kept watching him, wanting to make absolutely sure that not even a hint of discomfort crossed his face. 

Deciding to be a little adventurous, Chromedome allowed his fingers to just barely brush over Prowl's panel. "If you want me to stop, just say the word." It was a little more than unusual for his partner to be so silent during moments of intimacy like this. By now he'd usually tell him to cut it out. He wanted to make sure everything was alright.

"I'm okay." Prowl's tone was quieter than usual. Readjusting his position, he tilted his hips to allow Chromedome easier access. As much as he would’ve liked to look at him, Prowl wasn’t sure he’d be able to accomplish that in his current state. He thought he’d have some more time to prepare for this kind of thing. All he had to do was keep from making a fool of himself, that’s all. 

A task that was becoming increasingly difficult with the way Chromedome kept rubbing over his panel like that. The pressure was unfamiliar, and the feeling of contact was beginning to make his systems warm up. His partner clearly was experienced with the way he knew just the right way to press his fingers to the seam of his panel. It made Prowl feel surprisingly nervous.

As Prowl shifted his body once more, he could feel something sticky drip down between his thighs. Optics widening, his fingers began to dig into the sheets. His thought processes were bogged down with anxiety and uncertainty. But his focus was soon broken by the pressure he felt on his hip. 

Chromedome’s spike had pressurized, and Prowl had no other option than to quickly cover his own face with one hand. Well, he couldn’t exactly let his partner do all the work. It couldn’t be that hard to make him happy. “Here…” He spoke, his voice cracking slightly as he suddenly pulled away to sit up. 

“Just. Just sit over there.” He gestured with his free hand, motioning for Chromedome to rest against the headboard. Prowl knew he had to collect himself. He couldn’t make a complete fool of himself, this was supposed to be romantic. How difficult could it be? 

As he moved to settle between Chromedome’s legs, he could feel even more lubricant gush out. He’d have to change the sheets after this, there was no other way around it. 

Optics focusing down on his partner’s spike, Prowl managed to get himself to lean down. At least from this point of view Chromedome couldn’t see how much he was blushing. 

A reassuring hand wrapped around the crest of his helm, stroking over the pointed surface gently. It hardly was enough to calm his nerves when he was staring right at Chromedome’s spike. Wrapping his own hand around it, he felt a sense of dread.

It was much bigger than he thought it would be. 

Much much bigger.

Sticking out his glossa, Prowl pressed it to the side of Chromedome’s spike. The contact only lasted a moment before he had to pull away. All of this was a bit much for him to handle, Prowl could already feel himself on the brink of a sensory overload. He parted his lips, managing to slide the head of the spike into his mouth. 

He began to move against it, shallowing thrusting Chromedome’s spike in his mouth as he pressed his glossa to it. His jaw was already beginning to ache, but he was determined to try his very best at this. Prowl just wished he wasn’t drooling as much as he was. The spike was slick from the mess he was making, combined with the transfluid that began to drip out. Prowl clenched his fist, trying his best to focus his attention there. Instead of focusing on how strangely sweet the sticky fluid coming out of his partner’s spike tasted. 

Tears were beginning to form in his optics as he tried to take him in a little deeper. Prowl felt as if he was on the brink of gagging, but he could hear Chromedome’s soft moans. He wanted to elicit more reactions like that out of him. It made his spark beat even faster, and that wonderful warm feeling was washing over him even more than before. It only took moments for his spike to pressurize, transfluid already dripping down his length. He squeezed his thighs together slightly, seeking out more stimulation.

“H-hey...” Chromedome couldn’t take it anymore. He felt like he could overload any moment. “Come on… lay… uh, get like you were before. On your side. I got an idea.” As he watched Prowl move, Chromedome could already feel that ache getting worse. Just seeing Prowl like that, dripping so much just from barely touching him. To make matters worse, he could see his spike. Chromedome desperately needed some relief.

Laying down behind Prowl, Chromedome eased his spike between his thighs. The amount of mess between them was absolutely perfect. Beginning to move, he grabbed tightly onto Prowl’s hips. With every thrust there was the sensation of his spike rubbing up against his partner’s. The hot transfluid mixed together as he could see Prowl trying to stroke the both of them. 

It was weird to apply a label like “cute” to his partner. But Chromedome couldn’t help it. Just the look on his face, the way his cheeks were flushed. It only got better when he heard the soft click of Prowl’s interface panel opening. Rubbing over Prowl’s hip, Chromedome moved to ease his spike into him. 

Just as he was moving to push in, he felt Prowl’s hand move to cover his own valve. 

“N… not tonight.”

Chromedome felt embarrassed, but he tried to make it right. Apologizing into Prowl’s audio, he began to rub over one of those doorwings with his free hand. Gently squeezing along it as he rubbed the very tip. 

Feeling Prowl begin to relax once more and move his hand away, he began to thrust between those wonderfully slick thighs. Chromedome continued those soft words, telling him just how good this felt. 

Prowl’s movements became more urgent, moving his hips against Chromedome faster and faster. His hand running over their spikes as he began to let out more of those soft whimpers of pleasure. The sticky mess dripped over his fingers, and he felt his body tense up. Going rigid for a moment, a sudden wash of pleasure sparked through his sensors.

He could feel Chromedome’s spike continue to move against him as he slowly gathered his bearings. Wiping his hand off on the sheet, his body was beginning to ache with overstimulation. The sensation of Chromedome’s spike still rubbing against his valve was making him shudder as more lubricant gushed out. 

Chromedome’s overload followed soon after. Slipping his spike out from between Prowl’s thighs, he flopped on his back. Staring up at the ceiling, Chromedome had a difficult time believing that even happened. Who knew Prowl had it in him to be that generous? 

Just as his visor was beginning to dim, he felt the shift of weight upon the bed. Tilting his head, he looked to see Prowl fussing with the closet door. 

“Is everything alright over there?” Chromedome sat up, only to be greeted with the sight of Prowl holding an armful of sheets and blankets.

“Of course. Now get up. We’re going to have to get cleaned up. Then we’ll have to do the laundry, change the sheets… and then we have to get to bed. We have work early tomorrow, don’t you remember?”

“Right.” Chromedome nodded, getting up to help Prowl.

As he set the sheets aside, Prowl looked over to Chromedome.

And he smiled.


End file.
